


Softness and Leather

by moonblossom



Series: Ink and Honour [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Double Penetration, F/F, F/F/F, Femslash February, Historical Inaccuracy, PWP, Regency, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene and Kate give Harriet a proper welcome to the fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Ink and Honour universe. Regency era AU. Harriet Watson has come to live at Miss Adler's Disciplinary Home.

Irene sang softly to herself as she rubbed safflower tint into her nail beds, staining them a rich red colour. It was quite an improper colour for the respectable mistress of a boarding house, but then when had Miss Adler's ever been a proper boarding house?

A gentle knock at the door interrupted her routine. She tightened the belt of her wrapper and adjusted her shawl over her shoulders, but the gestures were unnecessary. The door opened a fraction, a familiarly lovely head of red hair visible in the hallway.

"Delivery for you, miss." Kate stood in the door, a nondescript but well-made wooden box in her delicate hands.

"Come in, Kate." 

As she stepped into the room, Irene gestured to the bed, indicating Kate should drop the box. She stood up and crossed the room, taking a moment to run a hand possessively over Kate's firm, shapely bottom.

The box contained two long cylinders, wrapped in soft cloth, and a jumble of leather and metal straps beneath. Irene let out a tiny gasp at the perfection, the promise held within the box. She shifted slightly, allowing Kate to peer over her shoulder, appreciating the rose and vetiver scent of her. She spread one manicured hand out over the top of the package.

"I know a saddler who lives a ways out of town... well, I know what he likes. He is a true artisan with leatherworking, and is quite trustworthy." 

Carefully, she lifted the first cylinder out of the box and unwrapped it. It was roughly seven inches in length, soft waxed leather covering a stiff core, with a slightly bumpy texture. Perfectly smooth, without a seam or rough edge to be found, rounded at the tip and flaring out at the bottom. Irene marvelled at the craftsmanship, running one finger down the length of it with a purr.

The second cylinder was shorter in length, and less textured, but no less perfect in every aspect. Kate studied them briefly, a gleam in her eye.

"I do believe I understand the basic purpose of them, miss. I admit I am a bit perplexed about this part though." She ran thumb and forefinger around the flange at the base of the larger one.

"Those, my darling, are what make these particular ones special." She laid the dildos on the bed and lifted the rest of the contents out of the chest. Kate peered at the contents and Irene smirked. She held one harness up to her hips, and without trying it on, Irene was certain that the fit would be perfect. There were straps to go round her waist and over each hip, and a solid, heavy piece of leather to nestle between the legs. The inside of this piece had been carefully tooled, adding a roughened texture that excited Irene as she ran her finger over it. At the front of the piece was a brass ring.

She held the ring up for Kate to examine, grinning lasciviously when Kate's eyes drifted to the flared base of the smaller dildo.

"Why, Miss Adler, are we to be men for the evening?" she teased, her voice soft and rough. "But... surely not the both of us?"

"Indeed, the both of us. I have decided it was high time we officially welcomed Harriet onto the staff. This seemed like quite a decadent way to celebrate."

"Oh, Miss." Kate trilled, picking up the long studded toy and rubbing it against her palm. "I cannot wait!"

Irene ran one hand down the subtle line of Kate's hip, around to her bottom, giving it a gentle slap. "Do not get ahead of yourself. First, you must do this for me."

She crossed the room to her vanity, removing a small box from one drawer. Nestled in the red velvet lining of the box were two round silver balls. Kate peered into the box, curiosity written all over her sharp features.

"A treasure imported from the far East." Irene picked one up and hefted it in her palm, causing it to emit a gentle chiming noise. She picked up the other two, rotating them around each other with her fingers, smiling as Kate's eyes lit up.

"Relax, darling. Grip the footboard and spread your legs."

Kate did as she was bid, leaning back and lifting her skirts, presenting herself to Irene. Irene ran two fingers across the flat expanse of Kate's stomach, from her navel down to her mons. As she slowly parted Kate's lips, penetrating the warm velvet of her sex, Irene found her already warm, and wet, and wanting. Irene slipped two fingers into Kate's welcoming body, and Kate made no effort to suppress a moan.

She thrust her fingers several times into Kate's warmth, and satisfied that she was sufficiently relaxed, slid in first one of the silver balls and then the other. She smirked in satisfaction at the sharp gasp that escaped Kate's delicate lips. She stood up, rocking her hips and adjusting to the shifting weight of the balls inside of her, a look of wonder on her face.

"Excellent. Now go and fetch Harriet. Tell her nothing."

"Miss!" Kate looked aghast. "She is two floors down! I cannot imagine descending the staircase with these."

Irene smiled, allowing Kate a glimpse of sharp white teeth, making it clear there was no room for argument. "You shall not have to imagine, as you are no doubt about to experience it first-hand." She ran one hand down Kate's side and slapped her rear end gently. Kate moaned, the balls no doubt shifting pleasantly inside of her.

"Now go, before I change my mind."

Once Kate was well out of earshot, Irene slipped out of her dressing gown and removed another pair of the silver balls from her vanity. Warming them briefly in her hands, she slipped them deep inside of her with little preamble and stepped into one of the leather harnesses. As expected, it fit like a second skin and required hardly any adjustment at all. The saddler did excellent work. There was even a roughened knob of suede inside the harness, pressing lightly against the sensitive nub of flesh where her lips parted. She rocked her hips, arousal building steadily in her belly as the balls rolled and tumbled against her soft inner walls.

She paused, studying both dildos for a moment and reached out, selecting the smaller one. If all went according to plan, Kate would be nearly as insensible as Harriet before the night was out, and the penetration of Harriet's delicate pucker was going to require more finesse and control than she would be capable of.

The shaft slotted smoothly into the metal ring at Irene's pubis, and she took a moment to admire herself in the mirror glass. Irene loved being a woman, loved everything about it, but there was something undeniably erotic and powerful about her silhouette with the added feature.

As she stood admiring herself, the door opened and Harriet tumbled in with a gasp. Her eyes were with shock, curiosity, and a definite thread of arousal colouring her fair cheeks. She stared avidly at the short, thick phallus protruding from Irene's nethers, at her bare breasts. Irene canted her hips and rested one hand at the top of the harness, making the most of all her assets, both natural and borrowed.

Instinctively, Harriet strode to the foot of the bed and made to kneel, assuming her usual role as a student awaiting discipline. Irene smiled, stroking her hair.

"Sit up, Harriet, and make yourself at home in the centre of the bed. Tonight, we celebrate."

"Celebrate, Miss?" Her voice was tremulous, ragged with both anticipation and fear.

"Kate and I have decided that you have learnt all we have to teach, Harriet. There is no question, you are incorrigible and we are unable to retrain you."

Harriet's face fell, and Irene toyed with her, letting her assume for a moment she was to be punished one last time before being put out into the streets.

Kate laughed, soft and chiding. "Miss Adler, do be gentle." Irene glanced at her from beneath lowered lashes, a gentle warning.

"Kate is right, Harriet. I should be kinder to you now. Since you are apparently beyond redemption, we have decided that it is best if you decide to live upstairs with us properly now. You will be trained to discipline the new girls, and you will be given a proper room to yourself up here."

Harriet's eyes lit up at the prospect, and thus encouraged, she clambered eagerly onto the bed, shedding her cotton shift as she went. Irene pointed to the centre of the large canopy over her bed, where a long cord hung, a padded loop at the end.

"I am not going to bind you yet, dear. However, it would be in everyone's best interests if you were to grip that handle as tightly as possible and remain that way until we are all settled."

She looked up, eyeing the handle warily, but obeyed without question. Irene had judged well, setting the height of it just high enough to keep Harriet on her knees, stretched barely to the point of discomfort. Irene took a moment to admire the soft, gentle lines of her body, put on display so well by the position. Her breasts were full but still with the pertness of youth, her nipples rosy and hardening already. Her cunt was hidden behind a thin, tightly curled thatch of deep red hair, but Irene was intimately familiar with it already. 

She rocked her hips, rolling the two heavy balls deep inside of her own body. Beside her, Kate moaned quietly, clearly also appreciating the show. Harriet let out a quiet whimper and bit down on her thin lower lip, balanced precariously between heady arousal and the beginnings of discomfort. Irene, for once, had no urge to draw things out.

"Go on, then, Kate." She pointed to the box where the other harness and tool lay, and Kate made haste, shrugging out of her own thin shift and hiking the leather straps over her slim hips. She gasped as she tugged the straps tight and Irene grinned, knowing the roughened suede protrusion inside the harness had found its target.

"I did not forget your needs when I had these made, my love." 

Kate flushed beautifully, high circles of feverish rose colouring her cheeks and the tops of her breasts. As she climbed onto the bed, she gasped as the balls rubbed the velvety inner walls of her cunt. Kate settled in front of Harriet and Irene leant against her vanity, studying the picture laid out in front of her. Absently, her hand stroked the thick leather shaft at her mound. It brought her no comfort, no satisfaction, and yet somehow aroused her further.

She crossed the room, leading with the alien protrusion, and stood behind the bed. Harriet made to bring one hand down, as if to touch Kate, and Irene grabbed her wrist sternly but carefully.

"If you do not keep your arms up, darling, I will have no choice but to restrain you."

Sheepishly, Harriet returned to her pose and Kate pouted playfully, arching her chest and baring her small, delicious breasts.

"Look at you both," Irene purred, running one hand down Kate's cheek and one down Harriet's. "My perfect pair of ginger hoydens."

Indeed, they each had hair of a nearly-identical flaming red hue, straight and smooth, but that was where their similarities ended. Harriet was all soft, round curves, thanks in no small part to a fondness for sneaking sweets from the kitchen. Kate was sharp and angular, bird-like in her demeanour as much as in her comportment. They balanced each other perfectly.

Irene clenched her inner muscles, contracting around the glorious invasiveness of the silver balls, and reached into the side table for a small bottle of mineral oil before settling on the bed behind Harriet.

"Harriet, you must relax and hold still, and not fight us. What I am about to do to you, I suspect you have never had done, but I assure you that once you welcome the intrusion it will all be worth it. I am not here to hurt you, and if you feel any discomfort whatsoever, you must tell me immediately."

Nodding, Harriet bit her lip and tightened her fingers around the cord. The motion raised her hips slightly, throwing her body into beautiful relief and increasing the tension in her arms and thighs. Irene clucked softly to herself, running one hand down Harriet's spine. She smiled at Kate, and as one they repositioned themselves on either side of Harriet's prone form.

Impulsively, Kate leant forward, pressing her lips against Harriet's. She pulled back and looked at Irene, awaiting approval. Irene merely smiled and nodded in encouragement. She did want Harriet to be as relaxed as possible, to enjoy herself. Tonight, Irene reminded herself, was not about discipline. Instead, they were aiming to show Harriet how welcome she was, how she belonged here.

As Kate distracted Harriet with gentle kisses and soft caresses, Irene poured a liberal amount of mineral oil into her hands. She coated her fingers thoroughly, tracing two over the gentle mound of Harriet's plump rear end. As Irene's fingers slipped down her cleft, over the puckered rosebud of her arse, Harriet threw her head back and gasped. She spread her legs instinctively, and Kate shifted, repositioning the head of the phallus on her harness against Harriet's sex.

Kate was fully attuned to Irene, however, and made no further move to penetrate Harriet. Instead, she slowly slid one hand down the front of Harriet's body, allowing her fingers to slip into the shadowy folds of her cunt. Irene mirrored the gesture, sliding further down Harriet's body, until her fingers met Kate's, already soaking with sweet moisture.

Together, they coaxed Harriet open, teased the juices out of her body and down her legs. Kate found the swollen nub of her clitoris, rolling it between her fingers as Harriet moaned and very nearly vibrated between them. Irene trailed her hand back again, thumb rubbing gently against her arsehole.

Harriet's trembling increased and, encouraged, Irene slipped one slick finger into the ring of muscle. Harriet gasped and Kate slipped two fingers deep into her cunt, thumb still rolling over her clitoris. Her cries became sharper, more pointed, as she rocked between their hands. Irene slid a second finger in, and before long a third, and they kept her in this state, trembling between their experienced hands, until the tension in her body was quite obviously becoming unbearable.

Irene leant forward, pressed one gentle kiss to the side of Harriet's throat. She was flushed and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat already. As Irene shifted, the balls inside of her did also, and she let out a quiet moan against the perfumed warmth of Harriet's skin.

"Come for me, darling."

So ingrained was the need to obey Irene's command that Harriet did as she was bid almost immediately. Her body tightened, arched, trembled, clamped down on the fingers probing deep inside the very core of her body. She let out one sharp cry before going gently limp between them.

With no small satisfaction, Irene felt the muscles around her fingers unclench. She caught Kate's eye and nodded before pouring the remaining mineral oil over the tool strapped to her hips.

As one, they positioned themselves at Harriet's passages, and gently coaxed her down onto them. She cried out, but clearly in pleasure and satisfaction, as she began to writhe between them, allowing her body to adjust to the fullness and stretch as they penetrated her together.

Irene held as still as possible, both to permit Harriet to find a comfortable position and to enjoy the spectacle of the two girls. Kate was running her hands up and down the soft curves of Harriet's body, and as Harriet sank down onto Kate's dildo, the space between their bodies decreased, brushing their nipples together. It was quite a sight, and Irene felt her own body warming, tightening further around the silver balls inside of her.

She rocked her hips minutely, pulling out of Harriet's arse for a moment and shifting so the roughened ball of leather brushed exquisitely against her clitoris. She had not been expecting to enjoy this as much as her two dear girls were, but it would be a lovely benefit.

"Harriet."

"Yes... miss..." Her voice was ragged and raw, choked out between panting breaths.

"Are you comfortable?"

She nodded. Irene ran one palm teasingly over the inviting globe of her arse, brought the other up to where Harriet's breasts were rubbing against Kate's. She managed to pinch their nipples together lightly, rolling them between thumb and forefinger.

"Good. Do remember, this is not a punishment. If you feel discomfort, speak up."

Harriet merely nodded again. Irene studied the nape of her neck as she did so, her fiery hair darkening, damp with sweat.

In perfect synchronicity, almost as if they had rehearsed prior, Irene and Kate began to rock their hips. As Irene's smaller shaft slid out of Harriet's tight arsehole, Kate's thicker, longer one slid up into the welcoming heat of her cunt. They rocked back and forth in unison, Harriet squirming eagerly between them.

In her haze of arousal, she lost her grip on the cord at the top of the bed. Irene wrapped her arms snugly around Harriet's waist, one hand finding its way through her damp curls. She pinched Harriet's clitoris, rolling it between her fingers as they continued to fuck her senseless.

It was not long before Harriet was gasping, keening, sweat trickling down her spine. She gripped Kate's hip tightly with one hand, the other found its way to the rumpled coverlet. Her whole body went taut, locking up between them as Irene and Kate both buried themselves to the hilt deep within her.

Gently, patiently, they coaxed her through the crest of a protracted, shuddering orgasm. As they continued to roll their hips slowly, Irene caught a glimpse of Kate's face, contorted in a grimace that spoke of the pleasure building inside of her as well as the discomfort of holding it back. The sight of the two of them was nearly too much for Irene to bear, and as the balls shifted again within her, she felt the wave of her own impending orgasm building.

Harriet moaned, gasped, caught her breath, and rocked her hips again. "Please, do not stop on my behalf." She managed to choke out, eliciting a thoroughly lascivious grin from Kate.

"Go on then, loves. Who am I to stop you?" Irene reached out, cupping both their bottoms.

Harriet rose up again on wobbly knees, rocking her hips and angling herself so that both Kate and Irene could penetrate her once more. Irene's fingers found their way into Kate's harness, under the supple leather, and she slid her hand over the sopping mound of her cunt. That was all it took to drive Kate's hips to furious pumping as her own orgasm hit her. As she shook, she drove the dildo deep into Harriet, whose own moans reached a new crescendo as she climaxed a second time.

The two of them, writhing and trembling against each other, were enough to send Irene nearly over the precipice herself. She withdrew her slick hand from beneath Kate's harness and slipped it into her own, driving the shaft deeper into Harriet. Furiously, Irene flicked two fingers over the sensitised swelling at the top of her slit. She bit down on her lip and wrapped her free hand around Harriet, her fingers somehow finding their way to the hard bud of one nipple as Irene's climax finally ripped through her body.

Panting, the three of them pulled apart. As both devices slid out of Harriet's slick, loose holes, she sighed, a lovely bereft little sound. As the support provided to her by Kate and Irene vanished, she fell to the bedclothes in a flushed, beautiful tumble. Irene smiled, running two wet fingers across Harriet's lips before leaning in to press a kiss to Kate's rosy mouth.

"Kate, be a darling and fetch us a washbasin?" Irene asked. Kate permitted herself one long, luxuriant stretch before stepping nimbly off the bed. The false cock bounced obscenely as she did so and all three women giggled as she quickly undid the clasps holding the harness in place. It fell to the bed with a thud. Irene rolled onto her back and undid her own, letting it fall to the wayside before she turned to face Harriet.

"Harriet, I would prefer if you did not sleep alone tonight. This bed is more than ample for the three of us. However, I should not like it if you forgot your place, so I would like you to first clean our toys and then brush and braid my hair."

With a mix of obedience and genuine enthusiasm, Harriet did as she was asked. As she brushed out the long waves of Irene's hair, Irene allowed her eyes to fall shut, enjoying the simple pleasure of the motion. Eventually, all three women slipped into clean cotton shifts and settled into bed. Irene lay in the middle, one hand possessively on the hip of each of them as they all drifted off. Tomorrow there would be more work to do, more distance necessary between them, but for tonight, there was no harm in indulging in the simple comfort of two warm bodies.


End file.
